darkness chair
by Fae Dishon
Summary: what happens if lili not only sat in darknesses chair but used it to her advantage?


**_disclaimer I own nothing. Except the concept of using the chair._**

"Eat!" called out the large red satyr standing at the end of the ling table.

"I'm not hungry." said the girl calmly placing the large goblet of dark liquid back on the table. In truth she was, she had been about to take a drink until he had spoken. He sudden urge to do exactly the opposite of what he wanted rushing in her veins like her life blood.

"You lie hmm hmm hmm, Just to please me." he said with a chuckle in his voice, he smiled showing her his fangs and walked slowly around her chair. It did not frighten her.

"I do nothing for your pleasure" she backed away and stood beside the table. he whirled to face her.

"all I wish is for you to sit." He paused leaned against the table and canted his head to the side, "And talk with me."

"Sit?" she asked a small measure of confusion creeping into her voice despite her best efforts to keep it even. she looked at the large black ornate chair standing beside her, "Here?"

the chair was black and glittering like her dress, it had clawed feet and the arms looked like arms, it had a shell with spikes, her curiosity roared to life inside her.

"Yes," he said looking at her. There was a shine to his eyes, he knew something. Something she didn't, " _Please_ ," An unmistakable purr entered his voice, almost as if he were begging her.

She tamped down her curiosity fast, "I prefer to stand." She said.

"SIT!" He roared lightning flashing behind him. She straitened and involuntarily stepped backward. He took a breath and seemed to calm himself, "or, stand. As you wish." He smiled at her again. His head tilted to the side, she wondered if the massive horns on his head caused him to be off balance, or if he was intending that head tilt. Maybe intending it to look as charming as it did. She banished the thought from her mind focusing on the game.

He spoke again looking at her with such unwavering focus, "It is enough that we are, alone, together" He stepped on one of his massive hooves moving closer as he spoke, "Just the two of us."

She resisted the urge to move as he approached not daring to look anywhere but his eyes. he stopped a few feet focus broke into a smile, "Some, um, simple. conversation" his tone was light but there was an unmistakable weight to each word.

She thought of her long talks with the boy, the ease and lightness, the joy. Her eyes filled with tears that didn't spill over onto her face but rather into her voice, "I've nothing to talk about." she took a breath but that just made the urge to cry worse, "you've stolen my dreams away."

His eyes met hers and a note of compassion was to be see in his yellow orbs, small as it was, "all things change lady" came his soft and gentle reply. Her skin want cold with a shiver her green eyes locked unmoving on the yellow ones above her. his mouth worked for a moment like he wanted to say something, then he did, something her father had told her many times. On days when she begged and pleaded to leave the castle and go visit knell or him, her wild boy.

she looked at the floor, at the hem of her magnificent black gown, Her bridal gown he had said.

"The dreams of youth are the regrets of maturity." something in the last word he spoke felt hopeful. He took a breath looking away from her for a moment, "Dreams, are my specialty." He looked at her, Her eyes flicked back up to his for a moment, "Through dreams I influence mankind."

she thought on his words, wondering if he had ever crept into her dreams, a shudder raced up her spine at the thought of him in her dreams.

"My dream" He said his eyes glued to her. to the deep v of her dress to her black hair, black lips, "Is of eternity. With you." He turned to face her completely his face filled with a genuine pleading, 'Do you not understand what I offer you' the thought rang inside his head begging to be said, "I offer you this rose,Princess." the words caught in his throat as he continued so overcome was he with love for this fragile mortal child, "My heart. My Soul. My love" he finished, his emotions overtaking him.

"Love?" she asked not even trying to hide the curiosity in her voice, His love. Did this man this thing love her, did she love him back? No impossible and yet, she felt something stirring.

"Once I was content with solitude, Until that moment.." He trailed off looking into space, " I felt your vived presence enter my domain, like the most blissful wind in a dark night," He snapped out of it. "It's getting late, please come sit,"He said "I crave your thoughts. Share them with me?" he gestured once more to the chair.

She moved to inspect the chair more closely. It glittered black as she approached it the hands on the arms tighten, and the seat rose a bit. She looked into the back and saw a face, his breathing behind her became more labored with every step she took. she heard it and then she knew exactly what it was. the reason for that knowing look on his face earlier.

She turned to face him, "Sit?" she asked once more.

"Yes"

"Nothing more than that?"

He grinned, "And talk with me."

she locked her eyes with him and traced a finger over the arm of the chair behind her. his eyes widened. She slowly lowered herself onto the chair the one that was linked to the body of the massive man in front of her. The look on his face was part victory part bliss. She watched him hold himself up on the table.

"So what type of simple conversation do you wish to have?"

"Hmm?" He muttered closing his eyes and covering his face with his hand for a moment. She reached up behind her and placed her palm against the cheek of the face on the back of the chair her other hand covered the armrest of the hand that was the one on his face, she traced tiny patterns on the back of it letting her fingers slide between those on the chair, the entire chair tensed around her like all his muscles were taut.

"Is something wrong My Lord? Are you Ill?"

"No Princess I just-" He cut off as she re adjusted herself on the chair putting her long pale legs over one arm and her back against the other, she leaned against the back and splayed her fingers against it. She wiggled a bit against the seat.

"you did ask me to sit dear Lord of darkness." she said softly leaning up so that the whispered words floated into the ears of the face on the chair.

He didn't respond only droped to his knees.

"Oh but this chair is comfortable, I would have sat sooner if i knew how nice it was, she twisted again so that her back was to the back of the seat her arms rested on the arms her fingers twining with the hands on the arms of the chair, "My what nice furniture you have My Lord."

"you... I..." his words came out in fits and bursts over his sporadic breathing, the child had no idea what she was doing to him. he felt like she was in his arms against his chest he could feel her heart beat smell her hair and feel the warmth of her on his lap, 'oh father save me' he thought as she twisted and turned and moved on him. He had wanted her from the start the ache in his sol for her and to have her want him. He had technically won this battle but she was winning the war.

He managed to crawl over to her, he sat on his knees and planted his hands on ether side of her legs on the chair. His body could never feel his own touch transmitted through so he didnt feel his own hands on his legs just her.

"Princess, you don't know... what you are doing to me." he said his voice low and hoarse.

"Don't I?" The girl asked she took her hands of the chair and placed them directly on his shoulders. "I think I do My Lord." she muttered. the contact was a dozen times more effective than her hands on that chair, she was actually tpuching him her fingers played small circles over his shoulders and upper back.

Suddenly a loud neighing rang up from the dungeons where the unicorn was being held, She got a truly demented look on her face and leaned forward.

" I hear a throat begging to be cut." she whispered in his ear.

he blinked at the sudden but favorable change in her, "Are you so... anxious to see blood flow?" he asked around the fog of bliss in his mind.

"As you are to drink It." She stated without hesitation or a waver in her voice, grant your bride one with on this night."

He looked into her eyes suddenly alight with joy, "You have but to ask my Queen." and he meant every word of it she could have his whole kingdom if it meant she was his for all eternity.

"I will stay with you as you wish and dream and ask, but on one condition." She said sweetly.

"Anything." He responded, gazing at his princess with all the love he held. She looked back at him, her father her wild boy and all good things forgotten her brown eyes turned red.

"After we have wed my lord, I want to kill the unicorn."She said simply.

He smiled at her, he pulled the ring from a pocket in his robe. the ring he had fetched himself only an hour before she had come into his chamber. the ring she had said she would marry whomever found it and brought it to her. He had fulfilled her suitors challenge.

She looked at it the gold and navy had been forgotten in the torment of the day, she smiled remembering her words to the wild boy only that morning, "I'm a princess. It's my right to set a challenge for my suitors. I will marry...whomever finds this ring."

"Will you be my queen lady, and drain the blood of the mare, and rule all darkness forever and be eternally mine?" he asked offering it to her. She looked at it held between his thumb and index finger. She took it from him.

" I-" she couldn't speak instead she slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. then she leaned down and kissed him. He scooped her up in his arms and striated swirling her around but never breaking the kiss.

when they did break she beamed at him, "Come My queen" He said to her. " lets go kill a unicorn." and he carried her from the room as a bride and groom should be.


End file.
